gears_of_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranded
The Stranded were groups of humans that were left behind in Sera after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. The Stranded were the people who couldn't get to the Jacinto Plateau, due to the short time limit Chairman Prescott set up so the Locust Horde could not be warned of an impending attack. Once the generals of the COG had unleashed the orbital beams on Sera and chemical weapons, the Stranded were all left for dead and homeless in the streets of the outlying cities. So, they were alone in the fight against the Locust Horde. After the invasion of the Jacinto Plateau by the Locust, pockets of Stranded located themselves inside cities such as Ephyra. They are looked on as thieves by Gears, as if they come across any dead Gears or destroyed equipment, they immediately attempt to steal it, as seen during the Lightmass Offensive and the Evacuation of North Gate. After the Lightmass Offensive, the COG started reaching out to the Stranded with the Operation Lifeboat program, which the COG would provide Stranded families with protection in exchange for the conscription of the males into the army. Also, despite the elimination of the Kryll on the surface of Sera, the Stranded started moving below the surface of Sera and camping in the Locust tunnels. When the Hollow was flooded and Locust Horde presumably defeated, tensions between the COG and Stranded factions started brewing again, breaking out into a Stranded Insurgency after the COG moved to Vectes. However, the emergence of the Lambent caused the two groups to join together to fight back against them. After Richard Prescott suddenly disappears, the breakdown of the COG leaves everyone on Sera as Stranded. History The first Stranded Fourteen years after E-Day Fourteen years after E-Day, some Stranded relocated to some of the cities of the Jacinto Plateau, most notably Ephyra. However, during the Lightmass Offensive, most of the Stranded camps and checkpoints were assaulted by the Locust. With the destruction of a Chap's Gas Station and the damaging of Franklin's outpost, Stranded humans quickly left the city. Some Stranded hid themselves in Lethia Imulsion Facility, however most (if not all) were killed by Lambent Wretches. In the crossfire Heading underground Following the Lightmass Offensive, the explosion of the Lightmass Bomb awoke the Riftworm, which Skorge communicated with to turn to their cause of wiping out humanity and the Lambent by sinking cities. After the sinking Tollen and Montevado, Stranded began to move underground to escape the Locust counter-offensive on the surface. While they knew it wasn't safe in the Hollow, there was nowhere safe left to go. At least two Stranded group headed underground, Stu's group and Chaps`s clan. Stu and his Stranded clan were captured including Maria Santiago. Chaps and his clan survived underground until the first days of Frost when Delta-One entered the Hollows and rescued Chaps and his Stranded camp. Their view on the COG After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught. However, with the resurgence of the Locust Horde, the Stranded, while still suspicious and cynical towards the COG, some clans cooperate with the COG to some extent in order to obtain much-needed food and shelter by signing up for Operation Lifeboat, while other clans continue to raid COG squads for goods and weapons. Land base Stranded The land based Stranded that populated around Tyrus were nothing more than a pest and thieves for the COG. Some clans would use women to distract Gears while the men would steal equipment from them and loot the dead and dying soldiers, while other Stranded clans would make deals with Gears and some joined the COG Army as part of Operation Lifeboat. Sea based Stranded Some Stranded groups became pirate groups and raided near Merrenat Naval Base, where Quentin Michaelson lead anti-piracy operation. While other pirate groups raided in the Lesser Islands chain, one notable pirate-stranded was Massy, who raided Pelruan city and kept a base nearby. Another Stranded pirate group was raiding UIR ships around an Gorasnayan protectorate. Lifestyle http://images.wikia.com/gearsofwar/images/5/5e/Stockpile7.png Notable Stranded *Franklin *Chaps *Johnson *Dizzy *Maria Santiago *Michael Barrick *Hanley *Griffin *Lyle Ollivar *Jonn Massy Known Camps *Fucked *Franklin's Outpost *Stu's Group *Chaps's Group *Montevado camps *Massy's Territory References #↑ Gears of War:Aspho Fields #↑ Gears of War #↑ Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant #↑ Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant #↑ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etwR_GFaBl4 #↑ Gears of War 2 #↑ Gears of War #↑ Gears of War:Aspho Fields #↑ Gears of War 2 #↑ Gears of War:Aspho Fields #↑ Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Grist #↑ Gears of War: Hollow Issue 4 #↑ Gears of War:Hollow #↑ Gears of War #↑ Gears of War:Hollow